1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a control mechanism for a marine vessel and, more particularly, to a multipurpose control mechanism that allows an operator of a marine vessel to control the throttle and gear shift of the marine vessel in a first mode of operation and, alternatively, in a second mode of operation. The first and second modes of operation can be determined by the speed of the marine vessel, which essentially defines the first and second modes, respectively, as a normal cruising mode and a docking mode. However, the first and second modes can also be defined as one mode to control thrust to both engines (e.g. when used as a dual engine control) when thrust demands to both marine propulsion devices are equal and another mode when differential thrust commands are provided to the two marine propulsion devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of throttle handle control mechanisms are well known to those skilled in the art. In addition, several types of marine vessel maneuvering systems, used during docking procedures, are known to those skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,353, which issued to Floeter on Jul. 22, 1980, discloses a control unit for marine engines employing throttle only control. The control unit is of the type that requires shifting control between forward, neutral, and reverse gears and throttle control for engine speeds between idle and high speed. It includes a housing having a control handle rotatably supported by the housing. Shift and throttle linkage means within the housing are connected to the engine and are responsive to rotation of the handle for separate control of the shift and throttle of the engine during respective portions of the arc of rotation of the handle. A throttle only shaft extends from the housing and is connected to the handle. A latch means is connected to the throttle only shaft to engage and disengage the shift linkage while permitting operation of only the throttle function responsive to rotation of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,609, which issued to Brower et al on Apr. 11, 2000, discloses a remote control mechanism. The mechanism is provided with a cam mechanism that allows an operator of a marine vessel or other type of apparatus to move a handle along a generally linear path to simultaneously select the gear selection and throttle selection of the marine vessel. Cam mechanisms within a support structure translate the linear motion of the handle into preselected motions that cause first and second actuators to affect first and second parameters of the propulsion system. Cam followers attached to a control member are moved as in coordination with the handle movement to cause first and second cam tracks to rotate about pivot points relative to the support structure. This rotation of the first and second cam tracks causes first and second actuators to be moved. The actuators, which can be cables, are also connected to selectors of both gear position and throttle position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,493, which issued to Ohkita on Feb. 20, 1996, describes a remote control device for a marine propulsion unit. A remote control operator for a marine propulsion transmission and throttle control that is operated by a single control lever is described. The single control lever""s position is sensed and a single servomotor is operated which operates both the transmission control and throttle control through a cam and follower mechanism. A warmup control is also incorporated that permits partial opening of the throttle for warmup operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,516, which issued to Prince on Nov. 5, 1991, describes a single lever control which, in turn, comprises a housing, a control lever pivotally mounted on the housing and adapted to be operably connected to an engine throttle and to a clutch, a warning horn connected to the housing and adapted to be operably connected to an engine for providing a warning signal when an engine condition exceeds a predetermined value, a cover connected to the housing and adapted to be mounted on a generally flat mounting surface, the cover partially enclosing the housing and enclosing the warning horn, and an ignition switch mounted on the cover and adapted to be operably connected to an engine ignition system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,879, which issued to Hansgen et al on Jul. 23, 1973, describes an actuator for multiple action remote control of a ships drive system. The actuator for speed and directional control of the ships drive and gearing system is described wherein a single handle-lever turns a control shaft with a control disk coupled to a follower disk and when in one axial position only, for the directional control of the gear, while in either axial position the control disk is coupled to the speed control but only after a limited turning range which has been traversed by the handle, which turning range is the one within which the direction control is carried out. The control disk and the follower control disk area coupled for limited range engagement by a single cam pin on the control disk means and a pair of teeth engaging that pin until rotation causes the latter to escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,841, which issued to Alexander et al on Nov.7, 2000, discloses a waterjet docking control system for a marine vessel. The control system is provided which utilizes a pressurized liquid at three or more positions of a marine vessel in order to selectively create thrust that moves the marine vessel into desired locations and according to chosen movements. A source of pressurized liquid, such as a pump or a jet pump propulsion system, is connected to a plurality of distribution conduits which, in turn, are connected to a plurality of outlet conduits. The outlet conduits are mounted to the hull of the vessel and direct streams of liquid away from the vessel for purposes of creating thrust which move the vessel as desired. A liquid distribution controller is provided which enables a vessel operator to use a joy stick to selectively compress and dilate the distribution conduits to orchestrate the streams of water in a manner which will maneuver the marine vessel as desired. Electrical embodiments of the present invention can utilize one or more pairs of impellers to cause fluid to flow through outlet conduits in order to provide thrust on the marine vessel. In one embodiment of the present invention, a cross thrust conduit is associated with a marine vessel to direct fluid flow in a direction perpendicular to a centerline of the marine vessel and a pair of outlet conduits are associated with the marine vessel to direct flows of fluids in directions which are neither parallel nor perpendicular to a centerline of the marine vessel. In this embodiment, reversible motors are used to rotate associated impellers in either forward or reverse directions. In any of the embodiments of the invention, a joy stick control can be used to select to deselect each of the outlet conduits and, in certain embodiments, to select the direction of operation of an associated reversible motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,929, which issued to Rieben on Feb. 25, 1992, describes a paired motor system for small boat propulsion and steerage.
Paired spaced electrically driven motors provide a steerable propelling system for small boats. Each motor drives a propeller carried in an elongate channel, communicating from each lateral side of a boat beneath the water line to one boat end, to move water through such channels for boat propulsion. The electrical motors are of variable speed, reversible, and separately controlled by a joystick type control device to provide differential control of motor speed to allow steerage.
The propelling system provides a low speed, maneuverable propulsion system for fishing use, as an auxiliary power system for boats having a separate principal powering system, and to aid maneuverability alone or in conjunction with the principal powering system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,359, which issued to Ueno on May 31, 1988, describes an apparatus for controlling the turn of a ship. When the right turn or left turn is set by operating one joystick lever, the bow thruster arranged on the bow side generates the drift thrust in the rightward or leftward direction in accordance with the turning angular velocity on the basis of the operation of the joystick lever. At the same, propellers provided on the stern side are controlled so as to generate the backward thrust proportional to the absolute value of the turning angular velocity of the ship. The forward thrust of the ship which is caused due to the generation of the drift thrust by the bow thruster is suppressed. Thus, the ship is turned to the right or left around the stern as a rotational center at a predetermined speed with the position of the hull held.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,073, which issued to Dashew et al on Nov. 1, 1977, describes a boat thruster which includes a diverter valve and an inlet connected to a water pump, a pair of outlets extending to either side of the boat, a valve mechanism for accurately controlling the amount of thrust obtained from both outlets, and a deflector positioned at each outlet. Each deflector is movable between a first position wherein it allows sideward water discharge to thrust the bow to the side, and a second position wherein it directs water rearwardly to move the boat in a forward direction, or if required, to a third position to move the boat rearwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853 which issued to Lanyi et al on May 22, 2001, discloses a simplified docking method and apparatus for a multiple engine marine vessel. The docking system is provided which utilizes the marine propulsion unit of a marine vessel, under the control of an engine control unit that receives command signals from a joystick or push button device, to respond to a maneuver command from the marine operation. The docking system does not require additional propulsion devices other than those normally used to operate the marine vessel under normal conditions. The docking or maneuvering system of the present invention uses two marine propulsion units to respond to an operator""s command signal and allows the operator to select forward or reverse commands in combination with clockwise or counterclockwise rotational commands either in combination with each other or alone.
The patents and patent application described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
The prior art illustrates many different types of throttle control mechanisms which allow an operator to manually move a lever in order to control the operation of a marine propulsion system. The prior art also shows many different types of marine vessel maneuvering, or docking, systems which allow a marine vessel operator to maneuver the marine vessel at relatively slow speeds in order to perform docking procedures. Typically, the maneuvering or docking of a marine vessel utilizes a joystick or other type of control mechanism that is separate and independent from the control mechanism that the marine vessel uses during normal operation of the marine vessel at higher engine speeds.
It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a control mechanism could be devised which allows a marine vessel operator to use a single control mechanism to control the marine vessel during both high speed and low speed operation. In other words, it would be beneficial if a control mechanism could allow the marine vessel operator to use the same mechanism for both controlling the speed and gear selection of the marine vessel at relatively high speeds and, also, control the individual maneuvering devices of the marine vessel during low speed docking procedures.
A multipurpose control mechanism for a marine vessel made in accordance with the present invention comprises a base portion and a lever that is movably attached to the base portion. Movement of the lever along a first path relative to the base portion provides a primary control signal for a primary marine propulsion function of the marine vessel when the multipurpose control mechanism is in a first mode. In the description of the present invention, the first mode can represent the operation of the marine vessel at relatively high engine speeds which are above a preselected threshold speed or, as in dual engine applications , the first mode can represent a situation when both marine propulsion devices are provided with identical thrust demands from the operator of the marine vessel. Conversely, a second mode of operation of the marine vessel, in the description of the present invention, is used to describe a mode during which the engine of the marine vessel is operated at a relatively low speed which is less than a preselected threshold speed and, in most cases, when the marine vessel operator is maneuvering the marine vessel for docking purposes. In certain dual engine applications, the second mode can represent a mode in which a differential thrust command can be provided to either one or both of the marine propulsion devices to alter the relative thrusts of those devices.
A distal member is attached to the lever for rotation about a central axis of the lever. Rotation of the distal member about the central axis provides a secondary control signal for a secondary marine propulsion function of the marine vessel when the multipurpose control mechanism is in the second mode. Movement of the lever along the first path relative to the base portion provides a second secondary control signal for the secondary marine propulsion function of the marine vessel when the multipurpose control mechanism is in the second mode. Movement of the lever along a second path relative to the base portion provides a third secondary control signal for the secondary marine propulsion function of the marine vessel when the multipurpose control mechanism is in the second mode.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lever is rotatably movable relative to the base portion about a generally horizontal axis. The first path is aligned in a forward-aft direction and the second path is aligned in a port-starboard direction. The secondary marine propulsion function comprises operation of a marine propulsion engine at speeds less than a preselected threshold, whereas the primary marine propulsion function comprises operation of the marine propulsion engine at speeds greater than the preselected threshold. In a typical application of the present invention, the secondary marine propulsion function of the marine vessel is a docking function. The distal member can control the relative speeds of two outboard motors to accomplish docking maneuvers or, alternatively, it can control the relative thrust provided by two or more thrusters attached to the marine vessel for these same docking purposes. In addition, the device of the present invention allows the operator of a marine vessel to select differential changes to the relative thrusts provided by dual engine propulsion devices.